


Turtles, Crabs & Co.

by NotJustAHoeForHoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Wildlife Conservationist!Soonyoung, i could still change my mind, idk - Freeform, like so slow you won't even know its burning, stressed out jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAHoeForHoshi/pseuds/NotJustAHoeForHoshi
Summary: This is how he likes it. Jihoon isn’t emotionless. No one truly is. Even he understands that holding on causes more damage than good, but it doesn’t mean he wants anyone to see him let go.Or where Jihoon finds himself coming to the beach to De-stress more often than before and it might have something to do with the cutie that works at the wildlife reserve.





	Turtles, Crabs & Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of tackling the absolute mountain of work i have to do but oh well,  
> I actually like this more than i do anything i've written so far so i hope you do too aah.  
> Still really new to this and could do with some feedback

The harsh sea breeze was coming at full force but Jihoon is used to it, he comes to this beach more than he does his own bed.  
The salt spray singing his eyes opens any of the walls he put it up. Emotions pouring out only to be blown away with no one to see his pain, no one to hear his cries and no one to stop him from flinging rocks into the sea as if he were throwing away each of his problems.  
This is how he likes it. Jihoon isn’t emotionless. No one truly is. Even he understands that holding on causes more damage than good, but it doesn’t mean he wants anyone to see him let go.  
Jihoon picked up another stone “and this one is all those fucking deadlin-“

“HEY, PUT THAT DOWN” A voice shouted down from somewhere behind where Jihoon was standing followed by the soft thud of feet hitting sand.  
His arm froze mid swing until he felt a strong grip on his wrist pulling it back. 

“What type of sick bastard are you? The fuck do you gain from hurting a turtle?!” The same voice questioned in a disgruntled tone.

It was only then that Jihoon noticed the wriggling in his hand and he slowly looked down to see that he was indeed holding a baby turtle not a stone.  
He didn’t say anything though. He always shuts down after his ‘let go’ normally the drive home resets his mind to be able to deal with any social interaction again.  
The owner of the voice slowly prised Jihoon’s hand of off the turtle, placing it gently in the sand to go towards freedom.  
Jihoon watched closely as the little reptile dashes off, wishing he could do the same.  
A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts  
“Are you okay?”  
Aah that question. So simple but has so many answers each with opposing implications.  
How should he answer this time? The truth that maybe he’s a little less than okay or just brush it off.  
Throw out yet another “I’m fine, just tired” or what he’d been using most recently “Work is stressful, you know how it is” 

Jihoon finally began to turn towards the voice his mouth ready to repeat the same excuses only to have them die in his throat.  
The concern in the man’s sharp eyes was so sincere and paired with a frown that looked extremely out of place when matched with the soft permanent smile lines made him uneasy. Even though Jihoon has never seen him before to know what this man looks like normally and the fact that the possibility of them meeting again was very low, it didn’t stop him from making a vow with himself.  
A vow that he would never have predicted he could keep for at least a little while.  
A vow to never allow himself to cause this man to hold such a pained expression, a mere reflection of his own that Jihoon didn’t bother hiding anymore.  
The sharp-eyed man said nothing more, he didn’t need to say anything.  
He used his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder to pull the shorter towards him. Holding Jihoon in a way, too intimate for strangers on their first meeting.  
Jihoon however let himself bury his face in the soft fabric of the man’s hoodie, a relief from the biting wind on his skin, the arms that strongly wrapped around him gave such a fierce sense of security that he didn’t know he needed.  
No more tears were shed but Jihoon didn’t need to spill anymore, he’d already let them all out.  
He just needed to feel something.  
The all too familiar numbness that over-came him slowly wore off to be replaced with the faint floral scent of washing detergent and a tune he’s never heard before dancing around his head as the Sharp-eyed man sang softly to the tune of the waves and percussion of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading petal if you've liked it so far throw me some kudos maybe?  
> All feedback is very much appreciated honestly. literally a n y t h i n g throw it in them comments.  
> Who knows what im gonna do update wise like i honestly have so much work to do but after mid may expect a shit tonne more from me, including chapters that are a lott longer lmao
> 
> if ye wanna hit me up on twitter im @hoeforhoshi


End file.
